User blog:XxLucinaFTWxX/People w/ Autism Shouldn't be on Reality Tv
People With Autism Shouldn’t Play Reality Tv Rimie:Last time on socks, the teams finally merged. The frommer's I.S where all disgusted that so many minorities merged with the exception of Kirby who could consider working with them to vote off the racists. Queen Aaryn and Cracker finally made the relationship official and during a feast Cool and Yoshi went off to go search for an idol, that Cool managed to find. In a challenge will you much troll other wikis without getting banned it came down to Aaryn and Yoshi but a homobic Wind banned Yoshi for being gay and Aaryn won. Aaryn not trusting Kirby made a plea to Shelby to flip, while Heather wanted to quit. At tribal Heather voted herself, Kirby and Dark flipped to vote Cracker but Shelby and Spaz went with the Majority to boot Yoshi. 11 are left, finds out what happens. ' ' Kirby:That was fun. Aaryn:Guess you just can’t find yourself in the majority can you huh? Kirby:I would of went 7th if I stayed with you anyways. Aaryn:And now you are going in 11th, so we will see if that much better for you then. Kirby:It will be because now I won’t have the spend with you. Aaryn:Go free your slaves. Conf Kirby:I can’t stand Aaryn and has no idea how she got so much control, maybe that fight wasn’t good for me but I needed to get it out. Aaryn:Kirby is digging his own grave. Does nothing he can do to get past us. We are seven tight and at this point I won’t be shocked if he goes next. Bye bitch shouldn’t of helped the aliens. End *Theme song plays* Cool:So we are 100% sure Spaz and Shelby flipped? Anna:Yes. Cool:Why would they? Kirby:I have no idea. Conf Cool:So Shelby and Spaz flipped and I am stuck in a 7-4 minority But I still have my idol and I’m not afraid to use it. End Aaryn:Welcome to the allaince guys. Spaz:THXS U JEWS. Shebly:Yey, we emjey being whalecumed. Cracker:Don’t worry we are seven strong to the end and will pick off the mironity one by one. Spaz:GUD. Conf. Spaz:I’M SO HEPEY WE FENLY FILPED. THEY WHERE AELL TRYEN 3 STEL MY JEB. Shelby:I ful lettle bed 5 filpen cuz tehy where friends. But Spez wented 3 and hed to fello hem. End Gosama:They have no need being here. Cracker:Can’t stand them tbh. Heather:Yes. Shelby:u key Heather? Heather:I’m fene. Conf. Heather:*crying* I really wanted to get voted out yesterday, I had to vote out myself. I really hate it here and no one else wants me gone. I just can’t stay here anymore. Shelby:I’m sort of ruined bout Heather. End Heather:Exuse me, i gtg. Shelby:Where are you going. Heather:On a walk. *she leave* Spaz:WHRE SHE GO? Gosama:She always does this, just irong her. Shelby:Okay. ;( *Heather is walking on the beach* Conf Heather:You know, I have austim. I was created to troll rimie’s wiki I don’t need adminship. I just want to head back to North Carlina and be with my femily to play Splatoon. End Heather:Hey little bug you look like you where from North Corina. *It flys on her* Heather:Aren’t you cute. *The bug fly always. Heather:O Conf Heather:Not even bugs wanna stay with me. I fel alone w/o my femily. I rlly need a pick me up to keep me in this game. End Rimie:Come on in guys! *The people walk in* Rimie:For today’s reward challenge you guys must catch this monkey. Cracker:Is that damn nigga Rocker back? Rimie:No it is an actual Monkey. Cracker:Good Rimie:Well *relases the Monkey* He will have a 10 seconds head start. Kirby:Well Let go catch a monkey guys. Cool:It isn’t teams. Aaryn:Yeah, it is every man and woman for themselfs, plus no one would want to help you. Conf Kirby:I do not know why she attacks me, I need to start winning stuff or else I think I’m next on her’s hit list. Aaryn:Tbh, I don’t really care which order the four of them go, but someone who helps mironitys is bascally worst then mironitys themselfs, so see ya Kirby. =End= Rimie:AND GO! *The monkey cilmbs up a tree. Gosama:I shall bomb this tree. Pikajew:You sure that a good idea? Gosama:Yes just go place the bomb. Pikajew:Alright *Put bomb next to tree* Gosama:AULULULULULULULU *expolds tree as the monkey goes flying away from them.* Pikajew:Told you that was a bad idea. Gosama:*rolls eyes* Just go chase him. *They run after him* Shelby:Shouldn’t we try to win challenge? Spaz:Nah, we safe. Shelby:Guiss you’re right. *The two makeouts* Cracker:Maybe we should do the same of tho two. Aaryn:Cuz I actually like to win. Conf Cracker:Aaryn never wants to put out. Like I want adminship as much as the next guy, but I also want sex to, y’know. End Kirby:*Eats a banana and becomes Banana Kirby. Anna:What ya doing? Kirby:I’m going to try temp to the banana. Anna:Cool. Cool:Did someone call me? Kirby:No, anways *Runs off to try to catch the monkey* Anna:Bai. Cool:You’re bi to? Anna:Wat? Cool:Nothing, hey wats that? *they hear crying in the distances* Anna:Idk, but maybe we should go look for it. Cool:Alright. *They head to the crying* Heather:*On the ground crying petting a rock* Cool:Hey heather. Heather:Hi ;( Conf Heather:This sucks I can’t go though a fucking challenge w/o cring, i need to get out of here. Cool:Heather is crying, probs cuz her’s allaince treath her so badly. Maybe I could talk her into filping. 6-5 is a little ticky but it better then what we got now. End Anna:Why are you crying? Heather:I miss my family. Cool:You know, we can be your family. Heather:4realz? Anna:Yeah. Heather:Okay let us try it. Conf Cool:I’ll do anything to get her to filp. Heather:I think it is so nice that they are doing this for me. It help me stay. <3 End *Meanwhile the monkey has seen Kirby* Kirby:Come here monkey, monkey. Monkey:*Starts to grab kirby and try to peel him* Kirby:Wait I am meant to catch you. *Punches him away* Monkey:*goes flying* Kirby:Shit. Conf Kirby:I had that challenge won, now I need to catch him again. =/ End Aaryn:Cracker there monkey go grab it. Cracker:why don’t you do it? Aaryn:Don’t you want a reward? Cracker:True *goes to grab the monkey* Conf Aaryn:I don’t wanna be seen as to much as a challenge treath so I throw it. Cracker:Meh, I’ll take a win. I need a reward It’s my damn birthday. End Rimie:Cracker wins reward! *Everyone heads back* Cracker:SO what do I win? Rimie:You, and two people to pick to share the reward with you gets a North Corilna vaction for one day! *Small print* Not actually there* *Heather gets exicted* Rimie:Pick you’re to! Cracker:I chose Aaryn and Heather. Rimie:Okay the three way of you get on the plane and head out, everyone else head back to camp! *everyone leaves* Conf Heather:I’m so glad he picked me. I really need this pick me up and what are the odds that would be in NC. I’m so pumped. End *At the reward* Category:Blog posts